Dance to my Tune
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: George convinces Elliot to dance with him.


Author's note: I've had this idea for a while, and I decided to finally write it out today. It's both fluffy and smutty. ;) I'm not 100% sure about this, but I'm going to post it anyway and see what y'all think.

The day had been tiring; George and Elliot were overwhelmingly exhausted by the time they arrived home. The case itself was draining; it had taken a long time to track down a lead. Then, there was the fact that Elliot had had to tackle a suspect when the man fled, resulting in multiple bruises and much anger. Combined with George almost being attacked in interrogation, the day had quickly become one that both would rather forget.

George and Elliot both sighed as they walked into their apartment, ready to take a long shower and sleep. They knew that they needed to eat first, however, so they pulled their leftovers out of the fridge and heated them up. With that done, George turned on some classical music and walked to the table. George was the only person he knew who liked classical music, Elliot mused as he sat down. "Doc, why do you like classical music anyway?" Elliot asked.

"Because it's relaxing, and if I don't relax I'm going to explode," George said flatly. He sat down in his lap, in an exhausted, rather than arousing, way. Elliot gave a sympathetic smile and rested his hands on George's shoulders, kneading at the tense muscles. George gave a soft sigh of relief and leaned forward, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Elliot's strong muscles massaging his shoulders.

"Rough day," Elliot said.

"You're telling me," George muttered. He tilted his head slightly and hummed to the classical tune.

"Yeah, my back is going to be screaming tomorrow... I'm not as young as I used to be. And now I feel even older, saying that."

"You're not the only one, believe me." George reached backwards and grabbed Elliot's arms, guiding them lower down his back. "That's better," He sighed.

"How come you never do this for me?" Elliot complained teasingly.

"Because you actually have strong arms, and I don't," George replied.

"You do have strong arms!" Elliot insisted.

"Not outside of the bedroom, I don't," George said with a smirk.

"Well..." Elliot trailed off. He leaned forward and kissed George softly, arms moving from George's shoulders to wrap around his stomach. George closed his eyes and opened his mouth, deepening the kiss.

When the need for air became pressing, George pulled away. "Hey... Elliot?" George asked as an idea occurred to him.

"Yeah?" Elliot replied.

"Want to dance?" George asked, almost shyly.

"Us, dancing? Why?" Elliot asked incredulously.

"Yeah... because it can be really relaxing and... romantic," George supplied.

"That's not my thing, doc..." Elliot attempted to protest.

"Which is why you should do it... come on, for me?"

"Doc, I just... I'm not that kind of guy..."

"It'll be fun. Come on, please?" George asked. He was pleading with Elliot in a way he found very hard to resist.

"Okay, but if I accidentally fall on you and hurt you, I don't want to hear any complaints," Elliot warned.

George grinned. "You won't. Not this kind of dance, anyway."

Elliot gave a dramatic sigh and stood. They walked into the part of the kitchen that wasn't crowded by the table, and Elliot wrapped his arms around George's waist. George snaked his arms around Elliot's neck, setting his head on Elliot's chest as they began to sway slowly.

Elliot set his chin on the top of George's head and let his thoughts roam. He finally smiled, deciding that he did like dancing with George after all. The sway of their hips, the music, and the feel of George's body pressed against his, made the dance feel... soothing.

George noticed Elliot's change in attitude and gave a smile of his own, before leaning up to kiss him. Elliot sighed into the kiss, and they continued like that for a minute, before George gradually deepened the kiss, slowly licking over every surface. Elliot gave a soft moan and shoved his own tongue between George's lips, much more impatient and much less romantic than his lover.

Sweat broke out over their skin as their bodies pressed closer together, but they didn't start undressing, yet. Their movements became more erotic, blush grazing over each other's faces. Elliot pulled George in tighter, pressing their chests together.

The song ended, but they still didn't pull away. George moved and looked into Elliot's eyes, with an expression of love that made Elliot's heart expand. Even Kathy hadn't looked at him that way. Elliot returned the gaze as he pressed their lips together again, before sliding a hand under George's shirt and stroking his back. George gave a shiver and began slowly unbuttoning Elliot's shirt.

Elliot reached over and returned the favor, before moving his lips to George's neck. George groaned and tilted his head, exposing more of his sensitive throat. Elliot continued to kiss and lick George's neck as his hands moved lower, slowly undoing George's belt and pants, then his own. When they were both exposed, Elliot gently walked George backwards to the sofa, landing on top of him. He straddled George's hips and they began to thrust, grinding their hard lengths into each other's thighs.

"I love you, Elliot," George panted as his hands moved over Elliot's back.

"I love you too, George," Elliot replied with a sigh. He pressed a soft kiss to George's lips. "That dance was a good idea..." He murmured suggestively.

"What did I tell you?" George teased. He groaned softly and gave a rougher thrust. Elliot groaned in turn at the sensation of George's insistent erection digging into his hip.

After a few minutes, George's body started tensing, and he splashed against Elliot a second later. Elliot's release followed, and he collapsed on top of George, even more exhausted than before. "That was relaxing, good, and draining at the same time." Elliot mumbled.

"Yeah," George agreed. He stroked Elliot's hair, but neither of them moved. "Are we ever going to get up from here? I'd like a shower," He said.

"I'm not moving," Elliot said stubbornly. George hit him playfully, but then he leaned back and closed his eyes; he, like Elliot, had become too tired. They'd both sleep on the sofa and shower in the morning. "I love you, Elliot." George murmured, closing his eyes.

"You too," Elliot said.

Elliot leaned back, giving a small sigh. He would never have guessed that he'd like dancing... but as George did with everything, he had managed to make it into something Elliot liked. He pressed a kiss to George's forehead and soon drifted off, wondering how it was possible that George could make everything so perfect.


End file.
